


Ease My Suffering

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ehhhhh..., Episode: s02e16 Roadkill, M/M, Talk about ghosts I don't know whoops, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's talk about ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 16 Roadkill 
> 
> I feel like this took me 15 million hours to write, and then having to put in tags just kind of pissed me off. My head hurts like a bitch and I can smell Chinese food and I want some and I'm listening to Dr. Phil right now and I'm not sure what's going on. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WHOOPS

"If... if I ever died and became a ghost like Molly, one that was harmless... would you still burn my bones?"

The words were spoken so quietly that Sam almost wrote them off as Dean just mumbling to himself, but the abnormal timidness in his brother's voice made him turn to his brother, who was staring intently at his hands.

"Why do you ask?"

Dean inhaled deeply and glanced in Sam's direction. "I just... I know before  _this_ started," Dean waved his hand between them, "I would have done almost anything to keep you around. I still feel that way but now it's just kind of like... times ten, y'know? And I think if you died, and you became like Molly, like a ghost who was caught in a harmless loop, I don't think I burn your bones. I think I'd make you stay here with me."  

Sam stared blankly at Dean, processing his confession. He watched as Dean deflated when he didn't answer him right away, his cheeks turning pink and his body slumping.

"Never mind. It was a stupid question anyway-"

"No, wait!" Sam's hand shot out and he gripped Dean's wrist, yanking his brother back onto the bed as he started sliding out from under the covers. Dean grunted as he hit Sam's body and arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry. It is a good question, I was just thinking."

Dean looked at him with expectant eyes. "So?"

"I think I would let you go." Sam tilted his head as he thought. "It would hurt, like hell. But it would hurt me more knowing that you were suffering. I don't think I could handle watching you be so terrified like Molly was. I'd want you to move on, so I could too."

Dean's eyes turned the tiniest bit glassy, and his chin made the smallest of trembles. "Do you think you would be able to move on?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it would hurt, even if we weren't romantically involved. It would feel like forever until I would be able to function without you. But I'd get through it, because I'd know you were in a better place."

Dean let out a shuttering breath before hugging Sam tightly. "I don't want you to suffer."

"I don't want you to suffer either."


End file.
